With the proliferation of online information, web pages nowadays often include surveys or search results performed on other websites and databases. Based on pre-defined search criteria, these imbedded surveys and search results are automatically generated without any inputs from their readers. This kind of technique has been widely adopted by enterprise websites to list relevant information, such as press releases, product information, and internal documentation.
However, search results that are only generated once and then statically imbedded into a web page become obsolete very soon, especially in the ever changing enterprise world. For example, a marketing page showing public releases a year ago is probably not very helpful. On the other hand, it is inefficient and error-prone to have web designers update their search contents regularly and go through the whole approval process again.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to have a web page automatically update search results included as web page content, e.g. periodically. This is traditionally done using scripting languages such as JavaScript™, but the required programming expertise prevents average users or content providers from designing such pages. Moreover, modern enterprises often use content management systems and/or other repositories to manage content files and other objects. The repositories typically determine which documents have passed the approval process to be published to the outside world. In such a repository, customized scripts may be hard to write or even forbidden to run due to security concerns. Hence, a user friendly way is needed to include search result-based web page content.